


The Perfect Christmas Gift

by GamerGirl140



Series: Our Own Magic universe [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Mistletoe, Post-Season 2, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirl140/pseuds/GamerGirl140
Summary: It's Christmas time and Leonardo and Donatello have the perfect gifts to give each other this year.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: Our Own Magic universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Perfect Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A little Christmas present from me to you dear readers. 
> 
> This takes place in the same AU of sorts that my previous story did. This sort of AU takes place after the season 2 finale and uses a bunch of headcanons that I've come up with. I have a list of them in a Google document right here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PoX5db_Ft7fZaL0QAFcHmGVY5WbgfUnvzwvZ9cG4l_4/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> You're free to use these headcanons if you want, just be sure to credit me if you do.
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas and hope you enjoy this read. Comments are appreciated.

Christmas was always a small affair for the Hamato clan, and this year was no exception. While April’s parents had insisted on her spending Christmas with them, this year they had a new member of the family joining them. Well, actually a very old member of the family but a new participant in the festivities. In-between this current Christmas and last year, Hamato Karai, founder of the Hamato Clan herself, had returned from her stasis in the Twilight Realm and returned to the real world. While now a spirit, she had chosen to remain with her still living family to help one of her descendants, Hamato Yoshi, once known as Lou Jitsu and now known as Splinter, in the training of his four sons Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo. Despite Splinter being a rat and his sons being turtles, Karai had no issue accepting them, having felt the same magical bond with them as she did her human descendants. Between Karai and Splinter’s guidance and the knowledge their ancestors possessed, the turtles’ abilities, both mystic and mundane, continued to grow and improve.

But there would be no training today, as today was none other than Christmas Day. Today was all about fun, family and presents. While the festivities were familiar to Splinter and the turtles, this was all new to Karai. Nonetheless, she found herself having fun with it all, particularly watching the boys open their presents. As Leo and Donnie, Raph and Mikey having run off to get something, were goofing around with their new presents, Karai noticed something hanging from the ceiling.

“Leonardo, Donatello, there’s something dangling above your heads,” she pointed out, unable to make out the shape of the object. The two middle sons took a look upward and collectively blushed.

“Who’s responsible for the mistletoe?” Donnie demanded.

“Mistletoe?” Karai asked, having never heard of it before.

“Tradition states that if two people find themselves under mistletoe, a poisonous parasitic plant, then they’re supposed to kiss,” Donnie explained.

“Wait, kiss?!” Karai asked with a slight blush, covering her face in embarrassment.

“Yes…that’s how it goes,” Leo responded in a deadpan tone. It was bad enough that their brothers decided to prank them like this, but to embarrass Gram-Gram in the process as well.

“So get to it already lovebirds!” Raph shouted from up above. It turns out he and Mikey were holding the string that the mistletoe was attached to.

“Seriously guys?! Why?!” Leo demanded, not liking being put on the spot like this.

“Well in Japan, Christmas is considered a holiday for lovers and is that not what the two of you are?” Mikey asked playfully, still waiting for them to kiss under the still hanging mistletoe.

“Then you also know how they feel about PDAs, including Gram-Gram,” Donnie reprimanded. Raph and Mikey suddenly looked remorseful, not considering Karai when thinking up their prank.

“Boys! It’s one thing to prank your brothers, but you should know better than to make Gram-Gram uncomfortable. Besides Orange, don’t you have a dinner to prepare?” Splinter spoke up after returning from the bathroom.

“Ohmigosh, you’re right! I need to get started right away!” Mikey exclaimed as he darted from his perch and into the kitchen. In his mad dash he ended up making Raph loose his balance. The snapper wobbled back and forth a bit on his perch before finally completely loosing his balance and falling to the floor, string with mistletoe attached still in his hand. Thankfully, the patch of floor he landed on was completely empty. Donnie, Leo, Karai and Splinter all winced when he finally landed, face down.

“I’m ok,” Raph tried to assure them with a thumbs up, though his speech was muffled by the fact that he was talking into the floor.

“If you say so,” Leo responded, not at all convinced.

“Sorry about that Gram-Gram,” Raph apologized after getting up.

“You’re forgiven, Raphael. But if you insist on pranking your brothers in the future in front of the rest of the family, perhaps I can give a few suggestions,” Karai responded with a slight mischievous glint in her eye.

“Don’t encourage him!” Both Donnie and Leo nearly shouted, not used to seeing this side of Karai.

Regardless, the day and festivities went on and Karai found she was looking forward to experiencing them again next year.

While the day festivities might have ended for the rest of the Hamato Clan, Leo had a little something special in mind for his mate. While Donnie went to go put his tech away and charging for the night, Leo got to work setting up a little Christmas surprise for Donnie in their love nest.

Donnie finished with his tech and casually walked towards Leo’s room, wearing absolutely nothing. After he opened the door and entered, his jaw dropped, pleasantly surprised at the sight that greeted him inside.

The room was decorated with blue and purple candles with wreaths both around them and hanging on the walls and the mistletoe from earlier was hanging from the ceiling near the head of the bed. On the bed, Leo was lying back, completely naked except for a giant ribbon wrapped around his body with the bow settled right on his crotch.

“Leo…” Donnie tried to say but found that words escaped him. Wrapped up like this, Leo looked like the perfect Christmas present.

“Well, aren’t you going to open your present?” Leo asked while trying to sound cool and collected but couldn’t hide the desperation in his voice. This snapped Donnie out of his stupor. It was clear to Donnie that Leo was expecting his own present in return. Donnie intended to give him just that.

“How could I not?” Donnie eagerly responded, practically pouncing onto Leo, giving him a brief kiss before removing the ribbon covering his upper body, freeing his arms in the process. Once his arms were freed, Leo couldn’t help but pull Donnie down on top of him and into a ravenous kiss. The kiss almost immediately progressed to passionate making out, the pair holding onto one another as if the other was their only lifeline. The all-too-familiar mystic flames in their hearts, a product of their bond with one another, started burning hotter.

Eventually Donnie pulled away, earning a displeased whine from Leo. Donnie chuckled slightly in response, before removing the rest of the ribbon from Leo’s body, with the bow having covered up a bulge growing in his lower plastron, one that matched Donnie.

“You know how much better this is when there’s nothing in the way,” Donnie mentioned before lying back down and facing Leo directly, one hand resting on the bend between his neck and shoulder and the other cupping his cheek.

“No arguments here,” Leo responded, wrapping his arms around Donnie, one arm across the back of Donnie’s shoulders and the other cupping the back of his head. The pair pulled themselves together, clinging together like they were afraid some invisible force was going to tear them apart, and resumed their impassioned making out. This time around they also began grinding their bulges together, creating a delicious friction that had both of them moaning and churring into their kisses. They kept this up until both their cocks finally came out of hiding, rubbing against each other in the process.

“You must be really eager for your present then,” Donnie quipped as he reached down and pressed the tips of their cocks together, rubbing them in the process.

“Like…ahh…you’re one to…ahh…talk,” Leo retorted, moaning from the sensation in the process. Not a moment too soon, Donnie sat up and reached into a drawer in the nightstand. He rummaged around for a bit before pulling out a bottle of lube.

“Speaking of presents, I think it’s time to get ready for yours,” Donnie noted as he spread some of the substance over his fingers. Leo closed his eyes, expecting to feel Donnie’s finger inside him, however it was taking longer than usual for it to happen.

“Leo…open…your eyes,” Donnie managed to get out through his moaning. Leo did as he was told and was greeted by a most enticing sight. Donnie was straddling him and fingering himself.

“Donnie…baby…you look so fucking amazing right now,” Leo breathed out, his surprise almost instantly being replaced by desire. Donnie didn’t respond, as he was too focused on preparing himself for Leo and giving his mate a show in the process. Leo then took a hold of Donnie’s penis, deciding to show his appreciation for the show by stroking him.

Donnie couldn’t take it anymore. After he deemed himself sufficiently prepped, he spread some of the lube over Leo’s penis, earning a gasp and some churring from his mate in the process. Once Donnie deemed Leo sufficiently lubed, he kept a hold of him, guiding the tip to his entrance. Once in position, Donnie promptly slid down, taking all of Leo into his body in one go.

“Fuck, that’s good!” Donnie exclaimed once Leo was fully inside him. The pair took a moment to just savor that feeling before Donnie began raising and lowering himself on Leo’s cock. Leo then firmly planted his feet on the bed and took a hold of Donnie’s hips for leverage before thrusting upwards in time with Donnie’s movements. Donnie looked down and saw Leo in a most enticing position. Head thrown back into the pillows, eyes lidded and glazed over with desire and mouth partially open making delicious noises made for an amazing sight that turned Donnie on even more. Spurred on by both this and the magical inferno blazing in his heart, Donnie quickened his pace and rode Leo even harder into the bed.

Don then grabbed a hold of one of Leo’s hands, signaling to his lover that he was getting close. Leo gently squeezed his hand in acknowledgement and sped up his thrusting from below. Eventually, Donnie reached his climax first, covering Leo’s plastron in his cum and clenching down hard on Leo’s manhood. Leo groaned loudly in response to the increased pressure and came moments after, the inferno in his heart burning brightly as he pumped his essence into his mate.

The both of them stilled as they rode out their orgasms, breathing heavily and holding onto each other tightly. Once the sensations subsided, Donnie carefully lifted himself off of Leo, hissing slightly as Leo’s spent cock slipped out of his body. He grabbed some wipes and tissues from the nightstand and the pair took a moment to clean up their mess before finally curling up against each other under the blankets.

“Best Christmas present ever!” Leo declared, tightening his embrace around Donnie.

“I concur, it was the perfect gift,” Donnie agreed with a warm smile, also tightening his embrace around Leo. Leo then brought Donnie’s lips to his in a warm, tender, and gentle kiss. The pair gently made out for a brief moment before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
